The Outcast of Demon Country
by Kaida.Chikara
Summary: Most people don't light their hometown on sun-hot fire. Then again, most people don't have a story like me. Could I be the Tenth Tailed beast...? Possible/eventual GaaraxOC, rated T to be safe


For all of you who read this story before, I guess I have to apologize. Sorry, but this story wasn't going to well for me, as I had gotten out of the whole "Naruto" craze… However, I believe that this story has a good ring to it, and I'm going to try to re-do it! –and actually stick to it… mumblemumble…

Most people find the desert too hot to live in. Most people don't have a story like me, though. Most people didn't light their hometown on sun-hot fire. Guess what? I did. Oh, not on purpose mind you. I hate killing. But what would you do if your dad killed your mom right in front of you, then he himself by one of the country's shinobi? Of course I was mad! Unfortunately for them (and myself) they didn't know what I was capable of. But I'll get to that later.

After being sent to the Demon Country's hospital, it was decided that I was too dangerous for my country to handle. Therefore, Demon Country sent me all alone to Suna. So here I am.

Who am I?

My name is Kaida…

The Outcast of Demon Country.

_(3__rd__ person point of view)_

The sun in Suna shone brighter than usual, if that was possible. A lone traveler casually made her way up to the giant wall that separated the village from the desert. She peered into the huge dark crack in front of her, tilting her head slightly. She lifted her black hair up from her right eye. The pupil was a black cat-like slit, animal-like and wild. The iris was dark black towards the outside, and faded into orange in the middle. Her eye had the vision twice that of a hawk, and four times the wildness.

On her back was a black scabbard with swirling marks all over. Out of it was a handle of black and a pommel of light pale orange. The pommel was held in a silver metal flame, the same type as the guard. The scabbard was held to her body with a pale red sash that drooped around her left shoulder to a loose knot around her hip. She had on a bright red shirt and black knee length pants. Black gloves graced her hands. The palm was black, but the fingers were white. Her boots were black, but the toe was white.

"So… do I just walk in…?" The girl asked herself.

The young twelve year old began to walk towards the opening, when suddenly she leapt up and spun in midair to grab a kunai knife that had been thrown at her. She landed cat-like on all fours, poised to jump and kill, aimed at her attacker. He was a tallish man with a mask that covered half his tanned face. The other face had two red stripes that reached up to his eye.

"What was _THAT_ for?!" The young kunoichi growled an inhuman growl. She then slowly stood up and closed her wild eyes. She reached into her pocket on her right thigh. The man stiffened. She pulled out a small round ball and began squeezing it incredibly strongly. This puzzled the stranger. The girl let out a tired sigh. "Look, I've been traveling for the past who-knows how long. Could we save this for another time? I really don't feel like fighting right now." Her tight eye was now covered with her bangs once more, and her left orange eye was calmer.

The stranger was now even more confused. Just a moment ago, she had seemed like she wanted to tear him apart, and now... He shrugged it off.

"I'll have to take you to the Kazekage. Follow me." The guy said and turned around.

He was surprised to see her put the squished ball back into her pocket and hold out a red-hot kunai. "Sorry, but I guess you won't be able to have this back yet…yeah…"

She tossed it up into the air and caught it by the tip of the blade. Her fingers went unscathed.

"A'ight, let's go. I was sent to see the Kazekage, so this is a bonus." She said.

The man turned and looked at her. "What's you're name, girl?"

"Kaida. You?"

He frowned at her fearless, bold nature. "Baki."

"Nice to meet ya!" Her tone was more jovial, if somewhat friendly.

_(Kaida's point of view)_

_This Baki dude seems like the real law-and-order type_, I thought to myself.

"I would have been sent to Konoha, ya know." I said, trying to strike up conversation with the first human being I've seen in a long, _looooong_ time. Demon country is a VERY far ways away.

Baki glanced in my direction, he was obviously interested. Well, maybe not that obviously. Along with my other wonderful gifts (or curses, depending how you look at it), I also become surrounding people's personalities. This allows me to sense and feel the things that others feel. Anger and killing intent are the worst, though. I mean, I have a bad enough temper as it is, but if my opponent wants to kill me… I'm not going to be the happiest camper. Not good odds for the other person… or me, either.

"Why didn't you?" He asked me, breaking my out of my trance.

I nearly laughed out loud! "Me, living in Konoha?" I couldn't help it- I giggled. "To me, Konoha is just a giant pile of firewood waiting to be set on fire. And I'd be the one to light it. I already destroyed a village once, and I kinda don't want to do that again."

Ok, now I'm SURE I saw his eyes bug out. So much for "not wanting to freak people out". Maybe I shouldn't have said that, I sure suck at first impressions. Now he's going to think I'm evil, just like everyone else.

Crap.

Now he'll try t-wait, he's smiling? Well, this place IS full of surprises. I hope it's a good smile. I had hoped to restart here in Suna.

_(3__rd__ person point of view)_

The smile on Baki's face was barely noticeable. Nobody, except for a select few, knew of Suna's plan. This child, if her story was true, could be a valuable asset to it, but only if her story was true. Baki had heard of a young child being imported here due to a request from a far-off country, but that had been a _month_ ago. He had thought it a rumor.

As they were walking down the streets of Suna, Kaida seemed to attract many different stares. She didn't seem to mind, though.

"You have a question, I can tell. Are ya wondering why I just randomly have mood swings?" Baki, again, was astounded.

Kaida tapped the side of her head, smiling a little. "Its aaaall up here, see? Its all in my head…"

Suddenly, there was a low, awkward rumbling noise. Kaida's hand immediately shot to her stomach, and she smiled an embarassed smile.

"Oi, do you think I could stop at a store and grab something to eat…?"

Baki stared blankly at her. "No."

Kaida hung her head a bit, but mumbled, "'k, whatever." They continued on.

Kaida looked up and saw a building that towered over the rest. Baki looked over to her and saw her lifting her bangs up off of her right eye. He looked back at the road. During the past few minutes of being with her, he had come to expect the unexpected.

She dropped her hair and looked at Baki. "I'm guessing the ginormarific building is the Kazekage's place?" Baki nodded. Kaida put on a small, crooked smile.

They continued on in silence. Kaida seemed to be perfectly happy out in the burning sun, just soaking up its rays.

"Hey, Baki-sensei! Who's that?"

_(Kaida's point of view)_

So I turn around and I come face to face with this guy. He was wearing a black suit. His hood was a little different. It had what looked like cat ears! On his back was something that looked like a wrapped up mummy or something, I dunno. He also had purple face paint on his face. Cool. I have a little dot & dagger shape below my eye, I know.

He looked at me surprised, at how I look, I guess. Not like _that_ hasn't happened before (insert sarcastic rolling of the eyes here).

"Ya can talk to me like I'm here, ya know!" I said. I mean really, I've only heard "who's that?" a gazillion times today. Is that even a number? Oh well. Chuck Norris has deemed it a number, therefore it shall be one.

The girl besides him laughed. She had sandy blond hair in four bushy pigtails on the back of her head, and a giant black fan on her back.

I can tell she's cool. So is he, but I am getting tired of that. I offered my hand out to him. "I'm Kaida. Who're you?"

As soon as he touched my hand, he recoiled as if a snake had bit him. "Ouch! You're hot!"

I giggled. My wonderful mind took that differently than what he probably meant. His mouth dropped in realization of what he had said.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

I smiled. "I know. I just like annoying people, that's all. Sorry about that. Here, give me your hand."

He offered his hand to me slowly, like he thought I'd burn him again. I didn't mean to. I control my body heat, because half my chakra is fire. The more sun I soak up, the stronger I get. The peak of midday is the best. Hot or cold, there is no difference. My body temperature is always normal unless I want it to be more. The desert sun is already making a difference in my power, as the guy just learned.

I drew a kunai knife out of my pack. His eyes suddenly were watching my every movement. He started drawing his hand back, and Baki and the girl's auras suddenly got much more hostile. I looked at him and said, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to heal you. 'K? Just wait a sec." The poor guy looked at Baki, who shrugged.

"Watch this. This is my best fire, and takes a lot of concentration to make, so bear with me."

I held my left hand out and slid the kunai knife across my palm. A large cut was created. I shoved the kunai knife back into my pack and pulled out a white cloth. The cloth was pressed against my now-bleeding palm. It quickly soaked up some blood. My bloody left hand pressed the cloth to my right. Now, I concentrated pumping my fire into the cloth, reaching out to the sunlight around me. It came like a loyal friend, seeping into the cloth, creating a strange white glow between my hands. I felt the familiar feel of my favourite fire.

My Liquid Fire.

Their eyes widened as I drew my hands apart. In my hand was the cloth, no longer red from blood. Instead, it was covered in creamy white fire. Occasionally, a bit of the fire would drip off the cloth and splat on the ground. Yes, splat. I looked up at the guy with cat ears. He looked at me like I was nuts.

"This fire will die out after you use it enough times. It is neither hold nor cold, yet both at the same time. Whenever you are injured, place this overtop any open cut, wound, whatever, and it will heal it. See?"

I rubbed the cloth on the cut I created. It began to heal immediately, and in a few seconds it was completely gone. "Please give me your hand, I'll fix it."

He cautiously offered his big hand to me, which I took with my smaller one. I slowly massaged the burn until it didn't hurt anymore. How could I tell? I feel what he feels, remember?

I smiled at him. "There. Fixed. What was your name? I didn't quite catch it."

He stared incredulously at his hand before returning my smile. "Kankuro."

I turned to the girl. "And who're you?"

She took a step forward. "Hold on! What was that?! How did you do that?"

"Hmm," I held my chin as though I were giving it serious thought. Thing with me is, I barely EVER give anything serious thought. However, I thought of a reasonable answer. Reasonable to me, anyways.

"Well… I'm a nutcase." Obviously, judging from their confused looks, they were not satisfied. Oh geez. "When I get to that Kazekage dude, I'll have to explain everything there. I'm lazy and don't want to say the same thing over and over. Now, you answer my question, please?"

She smirked. "Temari."

I nodded. "Sounds good, sounds good. Now, before anyone else interrupts my trip, let's go!"

I then continued my walk towards the Kazekage's tower. I closed my left eye and tilted my head to the sun. I only close my right eye when I sleep or blink, obviously. Suddenly, Baki stopped us.

"We're here."

I brought my gaze back to the building. Now I get the WONDERFUL pleasure of telling the Kazekage what I am. Most certainly not human, I would think.

I let out the breath I had apparently been holding. "Let's get this over with."

Baki led the way into the tower. Inside, I was met with even more curious stares. Just gotta love those. I mean, my day just wouldn't be complete without those wonderful stares. It really sends a positive message to your soul, ya know?

Baki led me up several staircases, around a few turns, and down a couple hallways. I'm glad I found him. By now, who knows where I'd be. I don't reeeeaaly have the best sense of direction… heh heh hehhh… Temari and Kankuro flanked me, whispering to themselves. Baki suddenly stopped and knocked on a door.

"Kazekage-sama, its Baki. I have a…" long pause, "visitor here to see you."

An ominous voice echoed back from inside. "Enter."

Baki opened the door.

Behind a desk was a man in white robes with brown hair. Even without my sixth sense I could tell I shouldn't trust him. I mean, reading face expressions comes with my ability.

"Who is this?" the guy asked.

Okay, enough of this. I don't care how it makes me look, but if one more person talks about me like I'm not there… "I am Kaida, outcast of Demon Country."

He raised his eyebrows. Oh, aren't I just the best at first impressions.

I could feel the wonder seeping off of Temari and Kankuro.

Sigh. "Here. The lords of Demon Country said to give this letter to you. They put a fireproof seal on it, so I couldn't burn it. Pretty sure it doesn't have much good to say about me."

I brought a sealed envelope out of my pouch and held it out to the Kazekage. He took it and opened it with a quick jutsu. That kind of makes me feel useless. I mean, I can't even open a frickin' envelope!

We waited a moment in suspense as he read that darned letter. Oh, how I wish I could have read it. During the months I was traveling here, I tried endlessly to open it. Fail.

Then, Kankuro just could not handle it any longer.

"What do you mean, 'outcast'? What did you do?"

Shrugging, I apologized. "Sorry guys. I don't think you'd want to be my friend if I told you what happened. Maybe, after a while if I find I can trust you, then I'll tell you. Or, (preferably not), find out for yourselves."

The Kazekage got my drift. "Temari, Kankuro, leave."

Kankuro looked like he was about to protest, but he nodded his head. "Yes, Kazekage-sama," they said in unison. Then they left. Thank goodness.

"Thanks. My chakra is different. Instead of being normal chakra, mine is fire. See?" I held my right hand out, palm to the left, and leaked a little of my chakra out. As I said, it turned into fire, the little flickering light bending in an invisible breeze. "I control any fire better than I breathe." Now, I let it twist upward.

It flew to my face and exploded around it, then spun around my body. I leaked more chakra out of my outstretched hand. Now a loose twister of fire swirled around me, capturing me in its loving embrace. Then my other hand stuck out beside the other, creating a rift in the flow. The red fire spun around it, as if it was part of the fire itself. Then, I began sucking the fire in through my left hand. Slowly, the fire returned to me. The floor was untouched, not a single disturbance in the air.

I almost laughed at Baki's surprised face. The Kazekage's, if anything, was impressed. "That was a small technique. I also control my body heat, so I can become my fire as well. Good technique for escaping and attacking."

The Kazekage nodded. I noticed him eyeing my blade. "My blade is the same as I. I've had this blade forever; I don't know where I got it." I drew my blade out of the scabbard, making it glint in the sunlight. It had a silver blade, sharp on both sides and a good arm-length and a half. It was thicker than a katana width wise.

Okay, time I cut to the crap. "Kazekage-sama, I think you need to know why I was exiled from Demon Country."

Both Baki and the Kazekage's heads snapped when I said this. "My life in Demon Country was great. I was doing well in the academy, and my mom and dad were good to me. Towards the end, there had been many strangers with metal forehead protectors coming to our house more and more often. My parents also had the protector. I figured they were just friends. Late one night, after I had gotten ready for bed, I went to find my parents to say good night. When I walked in, the strangers were there, cutting them up. This made me uncontrollably angry. My chakra began to flow out of me, with the intent to kill. Suddenly, my chakra began to mutate me. I became," I took a breath. "a giant red dragon."

Now both their faces were covered with disbelief. Yeah, I guess it wasn't that believable of a story, now that I think about it.

"I took to the sky with my new wings. When I become a dragon, I become a hungry, killing machine. Nothing can stop me. My fire becomes that of the sun. Did you know that the sun is 15 million degrees? I harnessed that, and set the entire town and surrounding area with that fire. Add that, to a savage killing intent, sixteen lethal claws, giant horns, teeth, my tail…" I was counting my features with my fingers. Shaking my head and forgetting that, I continued. "Nothing could stop me. Only when my dragon form decided that one third of the countryside was enough, did I change back to being human. As a result of my first changing, my right eye was permanently changed." I lifted up my bangs to reveal my orange and black eye.

Baki ran over to investigate it. He stared at it, but shuddered under the stare of my dragon's eye. He retreated back to his place besides the Kazekage's desk.

"Along with my eye, my personality changed as well. I could sense what my surrounding people's moods were and became them, and I can read facial expressions extremely well. If I am with a person with a murderous intent, mine is magnified twice what it originally was. As well as that, my strength and control over fire exploded skyward."

I took a breath. I was almost done, but not quite. "With me there are five stages until I become a dragon. Stage one; I am normal like I am now. Stage two, both my eyes become like my right and I start to lose my sanity. Stage three; I get black squarish-things on my cheeks that are connected with a black line across my nose. I also loose more of my sanity. Stage four, my little dot and dagger mark stretch under all of my eyes and I get little pointed marks stretching from the corners of my eyes. Stage five is dragon stage! Then all hell breaks loose and whoever made me mad dies. That basically sums me up." Wow, I never knew I could be so blunt…

The Kazekage nodded, and seemed to seep into deep thinking. Then, the guy spoke. "I'll need some time to think about this information. You are dismissed until further notice."

I nodded. "Hai!" Honestly, I don't think that my short temper could handle him and his "I'll stare endlessly at you" personality any longer. Besides, Temari and Kankuro left on a bad note, gotta clear that up. Turning around, I went and left the room. Then, using my incredible navigation skills, got lost amidst the hallways of the Kazekage's tower.


End file.
